


Within the Bars

by chickenoodlesoup



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Prison Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, tags are annoying, written by a virgin lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenoodlesoup/pseuds/chickenoodlesoup
Summary: Momo and her cellmate Chaeyoung are an item, and get to plenty of shenanigans when the correction officer is not around.





	Within the Bars

Momo crawled over to Chaeyoung’s bed where she sat her legs spread as she read a book. She sat on her knees and stared at Chaeyoung.

“What?” Chaeyoung’s tone was kind of annoyed, one of the inmates in the cell next to her stole her soup. After that whole fiasco she thought a Stephen King book might cheer her up. It did not, so Chaeyoung was all ears. She grumbled and put her book down, looking up to face Momo. 

“You look awfully tense, Chaeng.” Momo’s hand slithered up the other female’s thigh, a mischievous grin plastered on her flawless face.

Chaeyoung felt Momo’s naughty hand slip under her baggy shorts. Why did Momo have to do this now? “Why are you bothering me? What do you want?” Despite Chaeyoung being younger, she oddly had more authority over Momo.

“I would like to eat you, just for fun.” Of course Momo wanted to eat her out, it was what they did when the correction officer left them be at night. To be honest, Chaeyoung liked the free tongue fuck that Momo gave her. Chaeyoung’s night was about to get real nice. 

“Is my pussy that addicting?” Chaeyoung’s legs slowly spread apart and she cocked her eyebrow. Momo’s soft and needy hands pulled at the freshly-washed shorts. Revealing dark blue panties with a small wet patch, Chaeyoung’s tongue hung out of her wet lips. She decided to take charge quickly, grabbing a fistful of Momo’s hair and shoving her closer to her heat. “Do you want to stick your tongue in me or not?”

Momo’s whine of anticipation made the grip on her ginger-dyed hair tighter. She swiped her tongue on the wet fabric, Chaeyoung’s vision went white. She had almost forgotten the sensation that was getting her clit played with. 

While Momo moved her panties to the side, she inhaled the scent of Chaeyoung’s redness. Her tongue flicked out and swirled around her dongsaeng’s clit. Then sucking to pleasure the tattooed female, having her hair pulled made her spine tingle. 

Chaeyoung’s noises dripping from her mouth made Momo’s own pussy throb. Her face flushing from feeling the friction of her tight pants. 

She entered Chaeyoung easily from her slicked hole. Nose pressed on her clitoris, digging the muscle as far as possible. Chaeyoung gasped through her teeth, trying to be quiet. “_Mhm...ah—_“ She could not hold them.

Nobody would say anything to her other than, “You had a good night.” Momo gripped the sheets of the bed so she would not be tempted in touching herself. Chaeyoung better give something to her or she might rub herself to get off. 

Chaeyoung exhaled shakily, her swollen clit aching for release. Momo licked up and around her delicious folds, eliciting a cry out of the younger female. She felt herself throbbing before she came hard on Momo’s tongue. Squinting as she felt her cum flooding from her and her unnie lapping it all up. 

Momo’s large eyes stared her down as she got onto Chaeyoung’s lap, “My turn. I’ve waited since lunch. If you did not do me I would have cuffed you to the bed with the C.O’s cuffs and rolled on you all night.”

“Babygirl, you know you always get your release when you’re patient. Also maybe after we work tomorrow you can do that.” Chaeyoung smiled mischievously as her pointer finger traveled to Momo’s shorts, circling her clothed vagina teasingly. Momo’s face finally relaxing as she felt the pleasure spike up her spine. Rubbing her, Chaeyoung loved feeling the slow rock of the elder’s hips, “Tsk...tsk...tsk, needy baby aren’t you?” 

Momo whined as Chaeyoung’s index and middle finger pushed right on Momo’s covered clit. She laughed when she started to feel the wetness seeping through Momo’s shorts. “Chae, please, I’m begging you. Do something?!”

Chaeyoung then stopped, pulling Momo’s shorts off quickly and digging her hand right into her panties. Fingers moving the thin material out of the way to play with Momo and give her a killer orgasm.

While the younger’s fingers prodded at Momo’s tight opening, playing with it as Chaeyoung wants to. Momo practically sat on the digits, wanting them to penetrate her so she could feel something, _anything_. Chaeyoung’s fingers spread Momo’s folds and widened her hole so more of her wetness slicked up her fingers. “You’re so wet, and I get you beautiful pussy to myself...” Chaeyoung leaned forward and latched her lips onto Momo’s neck.

Then Momo sighed as Chaeyoung slowly sunk her fingers in. Almost all the way to the knuckle. The slide was a little bit rougher because of lack of lube, but regardless it left Momo’s thighs quivering. Chaeyoung swiped her tongue down Momo’s jugular and bit lightly on her collarbone.

Pumping her digits in and out of Momo diligently, scissoring her. Her unnie rocking down on them, her eyebrows furrowed to try to cum quickly. Then Chaeyoung hit something, it sent pleasure up Momo’s spine and made her see white. 

“More, please!~” Momo shuddered and gripped her hair. Chaeyoung picked up the pace, brutally thrusting her fingers in. Fast and rough just like Momo liked it. The pleasure was too much, and Momo was almost crying when she finally squirted all over Chaeyoung’s palm and the sheets below. The younger smiled and peppered on last kiss to Momo’s face. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, babygirl.” 

“I love you.”


End file.
